Beauty In Vain
by XO.YumiKumiko.XO
Summary: "Happy early birthday Scarlett, yet I pity uglies like you, it's not sympathy cause you are by far ugly," Now that was freaking harsh! What a guy to say that! Pfft, he's not gorgeous he's just another arrogant pig! I start to send a glare through my glasses as my rage rises.


**Hello to whoever is reading this, okay this is my first fan-fic writing for Uglies, which I've read and it's been a while now but I can remember it all. Since this is a first, I don't actually know anybody in this kind of area in books as I am usually at anime/manga but hopefully I can get some new readers... So all I got to say is enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uglies or the book or either their characters (Just my own ones).**

* * *

_**People say beauty is pain, but then pain is pleasure**_

_**- Unknown**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: How Could I Be Uglier?**

I can't believe it, my six-teen birthday is just around the corner and soon I'll turn into a pretty. Oh, I was waiting for my whole entire life to become beautiful, gorgeous, flawless or even speechless but let's not get too far, with my imagination. My mom turned into a pretty, my dad has too and even my big brother as it's just me left, for now I've been living on my own, doing mostly what any teenager would do but here's the down-side, I always see pretty parents come down to visit their kids, but ever since my parents changed it's like they forgot about me, even my own mother and sometimes I think do they even think about me?

It's late at night, like really late maybe close to midnight but who cares? I'm on my own aren't I? To be honest I think that I'm the ugliest, out of all uglies I mean seriously I got braces but you know what's worse is that I wear glasses, and ugly freckles on my face, hn, so stereotypical I could probably be crowned the ugliest ugly all-time round. Any who, I have two best-friends Shay and Tally, well they turned into a pretty after a massive run-away that went all over the news. But now that they turned pretty, they do come round to visit me but it's not like them old days.

So now I'm just hover-boarding around the city, well there's not much to do as no one is out, I mean who would be? It's like now ten minutes past midnight and the moon is up and shining. Should I go back to my apartment and just do something like anything? Deciding to put that to a side, I start to hover-board a little longer you know like roaming around the city, stopping quickly I hear a noise. I know you might hear a lot of noises at night but this isn't like the usual noises I hear, I start to hover-board back trying to keep an eye out for what's behind me but I'm just scared to turn around and expect it there.

Going round to the far end of the city I look through the transparent wall, looking at the wild nature on the other side, I'm wondering are any uglies out there? I wonder if any of them are pretties, or just an ugly like me but why run into the wild when you have a chance to turn beautiful but I can't change anyone opinion.

"Who are you?" A sound deeper than mine voice spoke up as I'm a little startled but it's just another rouge citizen, what I mean by rouge is that they were run-aways or someone who broke the law on their own. Me and rouges, well we don't mix but speaking to a stranger isn't my "thing".

"Scarlett Blue, you?" I ask trying to not sound afraid or nervous, but I think he can tell I'm still startled by that intrusion. I watch him move his hover-board in front of me as he laid this smirk across his lips; to be honest for this guy he's actually pretty. What if he is a pretty?

"Jett Kings, I'm guessing you're still an ugly." I knew it, being ugly in front a guy is the worst thing for me, I mean he's gorgeous even if he was still an ugly or not I mean the way he spiked, his black hair and his grey eyes looking into my blue ones.

"Well my birthday is in a day." Okay, what I meant about my birthday being just around the corner well I meant it's in a day. I guess I'm really excited, about my new change.

"Happy early birthday Scarlett, yet I pity uglies like you, it's not sympathy cause you are by far ugly," Now that was freaking harsh! What a guy to say that! Pfft, he's not gorgeous he's just another arrogant pig! I start to send a glare through my glasses as my rage rises.

"I am who I am, take it or not, yet at least I won't let the prettiness get to me, like you." Way to go Blue! I keep my glare intact as I roll my eyes as I set my hover-board at full speed, taking one last glance at this pig I move away leaving him startled but I'm not going to let that arrogant idiot get to me. I'm guessing you was thinking I was a goodie two shoe at the beginning; well my acting skills are pretty good.

Going somewhere else, something inside of me is wanting me to go somewhere far and never come back, but I can't remember! Common Blue! Remember it! Opening my eyes, my eyes suddenly widen as soon as I come into contact with a whole field of trees. Shit.

Colliding with a whole bunch of trees, this isn't good I mean I totally lost my direction, double shit. Jeez I hope he wasn't following me or then this would be the worst and the utmost embarrassing day ever! Just to mention it, the guy didn't say he was a ugly or a pretty?

* * *

**Well that's chapter 1 for now, and I hope it's all good and I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Reviews? Favs? Follows? – Hehe thank you and take care guys! xoxo**


End file.
